Silver Song
by xxXnashgrier'swifeXxx
Summary: Silver Song- No one knows who she is, and where she came from- but one thing is for sure- she is definitely League material. This mysterious girl with her strange looks and abilities doesn't seem to want the spot light- making her even more suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

I flip backwards four times, landing on my feet. Smirking, I shoot upward in the sky, drizzling snow from my hands up above my current whereabouts. It feels so good to be out of captivity, finally. I fly down, and land on the ground. I stop for a moment, and take a step back. I encase the tree nearest to me in a block of ice, and add a layer of frost around for good measure. The frost patterns swirl and I smile. I have forgotten what it feels like to be free. I hover again, and back up to bask in my victory, when I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

My blood runs cold, and I whip myself around to face the intruders. Lifting my hands up, I begin to tap into my powers, ready to freeze them all into a neat block of ice. "Calm down." The man clad in black tells me. "We aren't here to hurt you" They work for _her,_ I know it. Narrowing my eyes at the group of individuals, I float back quickly preparing to protect myself. I will not go back, ever again. "Who are you?" I hiss, cautiously.

The everyone appears to have confusion on their face, but the man in black speaks up again. "I am Batman. This is Green Arrow, Black Canary and Zatara. We are part of the Justice League." Batman says, with a purposeful tone. He speaks as if I should already know who everyone is. I blink at them, uncomprehending. "Oh, fake names then. I am Silver Song." I stare at them "Do you work for **_her_**?" My arms are still raised and prepared to fight.

Confusion further runs through the team . "Her?" one of the members ask. I believe it is Green Arrow, but I don't remember. At first I don't believe them, but they look honest. I blush from my bashfulness, and brush my white hair behind my ear. I drop my hands to my sides, letting the pulsing energy out of the fingertips, slowly making it's way back into my core. "Sorry for the, um, misunderstanding, I guess. You seem to be a group of superheros, yes? I've never heard of you. I'm, um, quite new here." This is true for the most part, seeing as I was never allowed in Central City. _Or outside_.

Batman narrows his eyes at me. "Your accent sounds British. I have been to England several times. In fact, the Justice League works on a global scale. How do you not know about us?" My eyes widen, and I turn pallid. Black Canary holds a hand up to stop him, and addresses me. "That's enough. So, dear, you've got some moves. How old are you? 16?"

I attempt to reassure my self. "T-Thanks. I um don't really know my age. I've been trained too, by the way." I reply quickly, waving my hand dismissively. All their eyebrows shoot up. "By whom did you get trained? I don't mean to sound boastful or arrogant, but we've been told we're the best-" Green Arrow starts. Black Canary cuts him off. "No matter! What did you mean by you don't know your age?"

I bite my lip, but don't respond. "Well, anyway, to be frank- I do believe we could find a place in the Justice League for someone of your great talents, if you would like" Batman offers. My eyes widen slightly.

"Blimey!" I can't help but feel overwhelmed. Instantly I know what to say. "Thank you for the kind offer, but I'm going to have to decline" My accent sounding stiffer. Black Canary calmly approaches me. "Sweetie, why not?" I shrug as nonchalantly as possible. "I don't want to be in the spotlight."

"We should talk" she says.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in an office with new clothes on. They're soft against my skin and warm me. Black Canary is staring at me from behind the desk. "So Silver, do you mind telling us where you came from?" I knew this was coming. Ever since I blurted out that I was new to Central City, it has sent everyone on edge. "Um, I'm not quite sure where, actually." My skin is burning and my hands are clammy. I knew exactly where I was, and I am still a horrible liar.

"Could you tell me the geography?" She asks as if I am a child. Not in an insulting way, but almost like she needs to be delicate with my emotions. "It was like a tundra" I say but it comes off more as a question. This part is true, and I calm down a little. I can't let them find it. The Justice League has the right mindsets, but I fear _she_ might find me again. If she does, it's all over for me. The punishment for escaping is death.

"Hey, it's alright" Black Canary's voice is in my ear and I realize she is hugging me. My cheeks are wet. "I'm sorry to bring up bad memories." I wipe my face furiously. "It's fine. I'm fine." The touching is bothering me, but she lets go after awhile. "We've been discussing your predicament," she pauses. She's talking about how I'm basically a homeless mutant. She isn't wrong, but it still hurts. "You aren't right for the Justice League, but we do know a team you just might be right for." A tiny smirk is showing on her face. "I don't know much about it, but I assume by your expression I'll be quite interested."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the length of this chapter.. It was mostly a filler but I felt like it needed to be here. The next chapter is coming soon, though. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel jittery. I shouldn't. They specifically trained me to feel nothing. Yet, I still feel nervous. Perhaps it is because this will be my team, and I will be living with them. Or maybe they will be disgusted by my appearance. The Justice League showed no reluctance to approach me, but adolescences have a bad habit of screaming when they see me.

The first one to enter is "Super Boy". He looks like a carbon copy of Superman, and is staring at me. I shift awkwardly. In my current placement of the room, I was standing next to Black Canary. It made me seem as if I was a child. I'm not sure if he is judging me for that, but it is succeeding in making me uncomfortable.

I felt relieved when I saw the green-skinned girl arrive. I was no longer the odd one out. She's ecstatic to see me, and she's smiling all friendly-like. The next one to enter is a darker skinned male. He has things on his arms and white hair. His name is Aqualad, I am told. Protege to Aquaman. A tall girl in a green outfit enters, along with a shorter boy with a mask and dark hair. The boy is confused, and the girl appears to be angry.

My stomach lurches. Meeting people was never my strong suit. Black Canary puts her hand on my shoulder, and looks down at me reassuringly. I would relax, but her hand on my shoulder makes me flinch. The teenagers watch me patiently.

Two more people arrive soon after. The man, I am more familiar with, is Flash. With him is his protege, Kid Flash. Kid Flash groans when he arrives. "Damn it! I knew we would be the last ones! We're always the last ones!" I blink at the ginger. He seems idiotic. Joy. "Wouldn't your powers technically make you always come first?" I blurt, shocking the people around me. Seeing as I haven't spoken a word. "You aren't using your powers very efficiently." The blonde girl begins to snicker and everyone else in the room is staring.

"Who are _you_ , exactly?" The protege demands, shooting a heavy glare at me. I must have offended him. Unfazed, I blink at him. "You can call me Nova, I guess" He scoffs. "What kind of fake name is that?" I am shocked. Not that I should be. My lies have always been horrible. "It's my name" I hiss. It isn't. I don't feel offended. "Sure, princess."

"Enough" Black Canary interrupts. I silently thank her for rescuing me. "This is your new teammate, Silver Song." She nudges me, to take off the scarf that is covering my face. I am not sure if I am ready to reveal, but it's now or never. I slowly pull it off, and wait for the worst.

"What's wrong with your face?" Kid Flash asks. He says it rudely, and I make a mental note. Kid Flash is a kindergartner trapped inside of a super powered adolescence. "There's nothing wrong with my face." I snarl. "I'm as human as you" I am. I know I am. I didn't use to look like this.

"There is something wrong! You're blue and you don't have irises!" The adults in the room are beginning to give him looks, but he continues. "I've never seen hair that white either! You are _not_ normal, and you're definitely not human!" I am angered now. "Yes I am, you blithering chav!"


End file.
